The Second War
by Cotton Candy Luver Chopper
Summary: Isabel, the Shaymin, is a plant physiologist, living in Sinnoh. Missy, the Gothorita, is a former artist who quit singing, and is living in Unova. Thomas, the Tyrogue, is a boy who loves adventures, and is living in Kanto. Takeo, a Frogadier, is a vagabond learning about myths. These four will visit a war-ridden region, and learn of their origin, and discover their true selves.
1. Prologue

**Hai! R&R please ^_^**

**~1442~**

"I feel uneasy, Brian." The Dewott turns around to see his girlfriend, shivering and looking paranoid.

"This is the only way that we can escape it." He says, pointing up towards the murky gray sky. His girlfriend, Emma, the Braixen, reluctantly nods in understanding. With the two pokemon were a Dunsparce and a Quagsire.

"You know, we'd have to make it there in an hour in order to completely escape it." Benjamin, the Quagsire points out. Brian sighs and nods.

"That's why we have to hurry." Brian says, beginning to run.

"Hey!" Tyson, the Dunsparce says, surprised by his sudden burst of speed. The three pokemon run/slide/fly close behind. However, in the dense, brown fog, they lost him.

"Wow." Emma says. "It's just another one of his outbursts." She sighs.

"Well, look at these three lonely Pokemon." A voice says, far above the trio.

"What?" Benjamin looks up and two large bird-like shadows. They descend into view, a Mandibuzz and a Braviary.

"Definitely runners." Drake, the Braviary smirks, licking his lips.

"Did master say we could eliminate them, or do we have to capture them?" Mandy, the Mandibuzz asks her partner.

"Elimina-" The Braviary gets a Water Gun to the face. The two birds both look down at a Blastoise, with two Piplups in his cannons. He has a scar across his eye.

"You mean, capture." John, the Blastoise slowly wobbles over to the three.

"Fight back!" Tyson announces, Headbutting the Braviary in the face. Mandy goes in for a Drill Peck, but was interrupted by a Fire Spin, trapping her. Emma took out her stick from her tail, and there was a small fire at the end of it. Mandy growls. Meanwhile, Drake was overpowering Tyson. The Dunsparce was using Take Down, but was being countered easily by Drake's Superpower. Tyson fell to the ground, fainted. Meanwhile, Emma was doing well against the Mandibuzz. Mandy kept trying to use Whirlwind, but failed, as it only increased the raging Fire Spin around her. Emma used Psyshock, until eventually, Mandy crashed through the flames, and fainted.

"It's just you and me." John says, holding back Drake from getting involved. John aims his Piplups at Benjamin. The Piplups released a Water Gun, which was backed up by a Hydro Pump on both cannons, propelling them both towards Benjamin. The Quagsire ran towards the water. Benjamin flew out of the water and hit the Blastoise with a critical Body Slam. John flew backwards. He got up, but was greeted by a little weird electrical pulse that went through his body, but dismissed it. "Water Absorb, eh?"

"Hmhm." Benjamin nods. The Piplups waddle away to the sidelines. Benjamin waits once again. Small, silver orbs appear in John's cannons. He then aims them at the Quagsire, and they both release a silver beam at him, two Flash Cannons. Benjamin dodges one, but was hit by the other. John smirks, but as the debris clears, Benjamin gets up. He only had one bruise.

"What?" The Blastoise was confused. The Piplups settle back into his cannons. "Oh, that little pulse earlier, Eerie Impulse, wasn't it?" The Quagsire nods, and he goes underground. John, being as slow as larde, just stood there, relying on his monster defense. Benjamin hit John by emerging from underground, knocking the tortoise into the air. However, he wasn't done, as the Quagsire releases brown water from his body, hitting the Blastoise, and making him faint. It was down to Emma and Benjamin vs. Drake. Realizing he couldn't stand up to the two, Drake took his comrades and left, rather slowly because Blastoise… Yeah…

"Yay!" Emma high-fives Benjamin.

"We got rid of them!" Benjamin rejoices. However, they both look to where Tyson is… or rather… was. The spot was empty. No Dunsparce.

"But, where did Tyson go?" Emma inquires. Soon, they both feel a dark energy knock them out.

**Do you like it? Review please! I hope this story takes off :D**


	2. Beginnings

**~1929~**

A Shaymin slept next to a tree on top of a hill. The sky was a nice blue with barely any clouds in the sky. She woke up, yawning, and then stood up (on all fours). She looked around, nothing but serenity. She moved to the edge of the hill, and looked down. The town was peaceful, and Pokemon walked all over the place. The Shaymin smiled and scampered down the hill. She made her way to a small white building. It was in the shape of a dome, with a smaller see-through dome on the side, housing different plants and flowers. She entered the big dome.

"Hi Isabel!" A Carnivine greeted Isabel, he had a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"Hi Jerry, what's going on with Mera-C01?" Isabel donned a lab coat as Jerry flipped a few pages from his clipboard. They both left the large dome and entered the small one. They arrived at a flower.

"Mera-C01 is doing great! Other than incinerating the own berries that it grows, it's doing great!" Jerry said sarcastically. Isabel giggled and approached the said flower. The stem was green. Instead of leaves, it had mini orange flowers that grew Cheri berries. The flower was orange and yellow, and in the center of it was a small flame. A small burst of fire blew out of the sepal, and incinerated the Frela Berry it just grew.

"It seems that there's a ten second gap between the berry fully growing and it being destroyed." Isabel observed. Jerry nods and they move on to the next plant. "Luna-M12?" Isabel asks, Jerry flips his pages again.

"Luna-M12 hasn't grown any berries yet. Luna-M12 hasn't matured all the way yet, and I wouldn't expect it since it can only grow at night." Jerry replies. The small flower had two shriveled up leaves. It also had an unbloomed flower, that was pure white.

"Okay, what abou-" Isabel was interrupted by a crash through the glass. A Banette smirked and looked around, and found something, indicated by her flash of movement. "STOP!" Jerry used Feint Attack, and hit the Banette, however, that wasn't enough to stop it. It used Shadow Sneak, moving into the ground and appearing as a shadow. She slipped under Jerry, took Luna-M12, and left. Without warning, Isabel glowed and turned into her Sky Forme. She immediately flew out of the dome, and looked around, but the Banette nor Luna-M12 was nowhere to be found. A few seconds later, Pokemon came out of the bigger dome and looked at Jerry and Isabel.

"What happened?" A Meganium approached Jerry.

"A Banette broke in and stole Luna-M12, Isabel went after it." Jerry scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Abbey." Abbey sighed looked towards the forest.

"Let's hope Isabel comes back…" Abbey as well as the other pokemon went back into the bigger dome.

"Hey Banette!" Isabel flew through the forest. She was certain that the Banette ran into the forest. She was careful to not hit any branches. Soon, she came across an open clearing. She landed, and changed back into her regular forme.

"Oh hi, little Shaymin." An evil voice said from behind Isabel. She looked, but nothing was there. Soon, a mob of Shuppet ambushed Isabel. They all used Scary Face, Mean Look, and Astonish. Soon, Isabel was knocked out.

"Missy, are you ready?" A Gothorita was in bed, snoring like hell. She was soon awoken by her manager's constant shaking. "What?" Missy asked.

"Are you ready for your last concert?" Her manager was a Cradily.

"Yes, Lilian." Missy rolled out of bed and proceeded to her bathroom and closed the door behind her. She heard her manager leaving the room. After taking a shower and freshening up, Missy opened her door. She left her trailer and arrived at the auditorium. She sat in her chair as people applied her make-up. She could hear people entering the auditorium and cheering. She sighed. "Let's just get this over with." The make-up artists were finished. Missy was handed her microphone and she stepped on stage. The music started.

_I wished upon a star, and gazed into your eyes on a starry night~_

_My love for you is strong and passionate, and your love for me is too~_

_We may love each other, but we do also fight~_

_And I want to be with you, but I have to leave soon~_

_I wished upon a star, and gazed into your eyes on a starry night~_

_My eyes were light blue sapphires, and yours twinkled bright~_

_I'll never forget my love for you, my love was way too strong~_

_Our relationship was a serene paradise, and it was quite long~_

_I wished upon a star, and gazed into your eyes on a starry night~_

_I remember it like it was yesterday, that sky was a beautiful sight~_

_I hope you never forget that wonderful love we had~_

_And reminiscing is making me saaaaaaaaaad~_

The crowd cheered, and Missy quickly said thank you and happily hurried off stage.

"Finally done with that!" Missy then took her microphone off, after her exclamation. People in the audience were surprised, having heard the Gothorita. The flew into an outrage, riots starting right outside the auditorium. "What?" Gothorita was confused about why people starting shouting.

"Um… You kind of said that before taking off your microphone." Missy's eyes widened. She ran, bypassing everyone backstage.

"It's too dangerous!" Her manager yelled from behind Missy. Missy ignored her and arrived outside. She saw Pokemon crowding around the front entrance, and she exited through the side. A Magnemite spotted her.

"THERE SHE IS!" The Magnemite shouted as the horde of Pokemon chased after Missy. Missy jumped into a limo and left.

"Oh my god, right when I wanted to end my career, I ruin my image. I won't be able to live a normal life anymore…" Missy frowns and sighs. "I don't know where I go from here…" The limo drove around for a while, until they passed a park. "Stop here please!"

"Okay." The limo driver replied, and stopped. Missy exited and the limo drove off. She sighed and sat on a swing. No one else was there. It was evening, and the sky was a orange, purple, and pink color. After swinging for a while, Missy noticed a Delcatty over by the slide. The Delcatty got closer and stopped a few feet away from Missy.

"Hi." The Delcatty greeted.

"Hi." Missy replied.

"My name is Victoria, I was wondering if you wanted to join." Victoria smiled.

"Join what?" Missy asks.

"The Rebellion." Victoria states. The atmosphere became eerie when she said it.

"U-um… I don't know what it is." Missy says.

"Oh don't worry, you'll love it!" Victoria smiles, Missy shrugged, she had no where else to go.

"I guess." Missy complies.

"Great!" Victoria walks away, Missy follows.

"So where are we going?" A black van with tinted windows pulls up. "Uh, this looks kind of shady." Missy says, doubting joining The Rebellion.

"It's okay." Victoria jumps in, and Missy starts backing away.

"I think I'll-" Victoria starts to Sing, notes of different colors materializing everywhere.

"Oh no." Missy looks around, surrounded by a pink rainbow-ish atmosphere filled with musical notes from half notes to sixteenth notes. She then goes to sleep.

"Vwoom Vwoom!" A Tyrogue holds a toy helicopter, running around the kitchen, a Hitmonchan stationed at the sink.

"Now be careful, Thomas." Thomas nods, continuing to fly his helicopter. He stops.

"Oh mom! So can we have pizza and stuff for my party tonight?" The Hitmonchan nods.

"You better save all that energy for tonight!" The Hitmonchan says, Thomas nods, and puts away his toy helicopter. He then runs upstairs.

"Hey dad!" Thomas opens the doors to his dad's office. A Hitmonlee sat at his desk, looking through his laptop. "What're you doing?" Thomas asks his dad. Thomas' dad looks from his laptop.

"Oh, just doing stupid work." He answers.

"But I thought you owned a Karate Dojo!" Thomas says, asking why his dad did work on a laptop.

"Bills, taxes, things to keep the dojo." Thomas' dad replies. Thomas nods his head, knowing that his dad was busy, and leaves the office. He goes to take a nap.

The Tyrogue is awoken by a doorbell. Someone opened the door and greets someone else with a "Hi!"

"My friends are here!" Thomas walks down the stairs and sees his friend, Marcus. "Mark!" Marcus is a shy Marill. Mark enters the house.

"Where's the party?" The Marill inquires.

"In the backyard!" The Marill races to the backyard, seeing a Hitmonlee at the grill. Thomas stays at the door to greet the rest of his friends. Once they all arrived, he joined them at the back. His dad served everyone a burger.

"Wow, your dad's an awesome cook!" A Munchlax points out, already have eaten the whole thing, followed by Marcus, a Diglett, and a Shroomish.

"What do you want to do now?" The Diglett asks. The Shroomish looks outside.

"Nobody's watching us." The Shroomish adds.

"Have you heard the story of the Etmos region?" Thomas asks everyone.

"There's another region besides Kanto?" The Munchlax asks in amazement. Marcus whips him with his tail.

"Of course there is." Marcus corrects the Munchlax, he turns back on Thomas. "But there's an Etmos region?"

"Yes, and legend says that there was a war, and then, the region was destroyed! So then, the government came to rule us, Kanto!" Thomas says very briefly. "So… Since the people from that region came to Kanto, then they must be right next to us!" Thomas concludes. No one agreed.

"But… how?" Marcus asks.

"There's no way." The Diglett says.

"Yeap, there's absolutely no way." The Shroomish adds.

"I'll prove you guys wrong then!" The Tyrogue stands up, and puts his hands on his hips.

"Yeah right, how so?" Marcus asks.

"By finding the Etmos region!" Thomas replies.

"No way, you can't do that!" The Munchlax says something that makes sense for once. Thomas exits the tent, followed by the other Pokemon.

"Watch me." Thomas says, before running off into the forest behind the house.

"Did he just…"

"Run away?" Marcus says, finishing the Diglett's sentence. Thomas ran through the forest, determined to find the region and prove his friends wrong. However, he soon regretted it, and got lost.

"Mom?" He looked around, not sure of what to do. He heard a rustle in the bushes above him. A Tangrowth appears, and drops down.

"Hey, you're looking for Etmos?" The Tangrowth asks, knowing the answer. Thomas' eyes brighten.

"Yeah, you know where it is!?" Thomas asks, getting his hopes up.

"Yeah, follow me!" The Tangrowth jumps and jumps and jumps, arriving at a small helicopter. "This helicopter takes you to Etmos!"

"Awesome!" Thomas jumps into the helicopter, as does Tangrowth, and they both leave Kanto.

"So busy, busy, busy." A Frogadier jumps around his apartment, crashing into things and picking papers and binders up. He's on the phone with someone.

"Takeo? Takeo! I need a favor!" Takeo the Frogadier stops.

"What?" He asks, continuing to fumble around with papers and such. He takes a pen and paper.

"I'm in Sinnoh. I've been tracking the whereabouts of Latios for a while now, but can't seem to find it. I've heard you're the best in the business." Takeo nods. "I'm in Veilstone City. The closest airport is in Sunyshore City!" Takeo nods and hangs up the phone. He takes his laptop and books a ticket to Sunyshore City immediately. He puts away his laptop, and goes to sleep, as it was quite late.

An alarm clock rings, making Takeo cover his ears, while trying to maneuver his hand so that it doesn't leave his ear, but it shuts off the alarm clock. He does so, and gets out of bed. He looks at the time of his alarm clock. He immediately rushes to freshen up, get dressed, and such.

"Okay, three hours until my flight." Takeo takes a cab to the airport. He arrives, and rushes to the desk with his one piece of luggage and one carry on.

"Hi!" The Jynx at the desk greets Takeo.

"Okay, I have a flight to Sunyshore." The Jynx takes a look at the laptop. She frowns and shakes her head. Takeo raises an eyebrow.

"No, I don't see any flights for Takeo Alorman." The Jynx replies. Takeo's mouth dropped.

"A-are you sure? Check again please." Takeo says, hoping it was a minor mistake.

"Nope, you might need to get a different ticket, there's one for 5:50, is that ok?" Takeo sighs, his was supposed to be at 12:00.

"I guess." The Jynx nods and types on the computer. "Okay, you'll be arriving at Sunyshore at 11:14 P.M." Takeo nods. He takes a seat at the couch and takes a nap.

Takeo wakes up, and checks his watch.

"5:36? OH MY GOD!" Takeo rushes to the front desk, to the same Jynx. "Hi, remember me? I have that flight." The Jynx nods.

"Please place your luggage on the conveyor belt." Takeo puts his suitcase on the conveyor belt, he then gets in line for security. It was quite the line, and people soon started lining up behind him. But then, he realized he had nothing in his hands.

"Oh my god, my carry-on!" He rushed back to the couch, but his carry-on wasn't there. Someone stole it. "Ugh, give me a break!" He rushes back to the line, and it was longer than he left it. He didn't bother getting security involved, he didn't need another setback. He finally got to security.

"Where's your bag?" A Magneton asked him.

"I don't have a carry on." Takeo states. The Magneton shrugged and let him through the metal inspector. It went off and Takeo sighed. Security grabbed Takeo and inspected him.

"A watch, it's okay." Another Magneton concluded. Takeo nodded and looked at the watch.

"It's 5:54 OH MY GOD I NEED TO GO!" Takeo ran across the airport to his terminal. However, when he got there, they weren't boarding anymore. "My luck." He sits down and sighs. A Kangaskhan sits next to him.

"Tough luck, eh? I missed my flight too." Takeo nods. "However, I'm a pilot, so it's alright, I can go to Sunyshore anytime." Takeo's ears perked up.

"Did you say Sunyshore?" Kangaskhan nods. "Well, could I tag along?" Takeo asks. Kangaskhan sighs.

"I guess so, come with me." Kangaskhan leaves the airport, followed by Takeo. They drive to a plane garage. It was a sunny day. Kangaskhan brought out his small plane, fitting only two. "Heh, and the flying types said I would never fly."

"Wow, your plane looks nice." Takeo complimented.

"Thanks, I clean her up everyday." Kangaskhan boarded the plane, and so did Takeo. "Welp, let's go to Sunyshore!" Kangaskhan started up the plane and they lifted off the ground.

**What do you think the Banette, Delcatty, Tangrowth, and Kangaskhan have in store for Isabel, Missy, Thomas, and Takeo?**

**How are Isabel, Missy, Thomas, and Takeo related?**

**How are the Banette, Delcatty, Tangrowth, and Kangaskhan related?**

**Did Thomas hint a piece of the story?**

**Where is everyone going?**

**Find out in the next chapter! R&R please c:**


End file.
